The present disclosure relates to techniques for measurement and adaptive control of electromagnetic (EM) radiation emitted by electronic circuits.
Before introduction to the commercial market, electronic devices are typically tested for EM compatibility (EMC) to confirm that the devices meet prescribed EMC standards. However, the process of identifying and correcting EMC violations during development of the electronic devices poses a labor-intensive and often highly technical challenge, requiring isolating the source(s) of the violating EM radiation and possibly reconfiguring the circuitry of the devices. Additionally, the testing of electronic devices typically requires the use of specialized chambers and personnel, adding significantly to development costs for the devices.